Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and handheld location services devices are capable of performing a variety of functions, including location reporting, mapping, and route-finding operations. These portable electronic devices often include an interface for receiving location information from global navigation satellite system (GNSS) satellites. These GNSS systems are capable of providing location information with a high degree of accuracy, such as within a few yards of resolution. However, these satellites require a direct line-of-sight to multiple satellites to achieve an accurate position fix. As such, these systems such as GPS are generally unsuitable for use in indoor navigation where such a line-of-sight is unavailable. Methods have been developed for identifying a location based on other factors, but many of these factors lack the global accessibility provided by a satellite network.